minecraftstorymode2fandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus
Magnus is an original character in Minecraft: Story Mode. Biography Season 1 The Order of the Stone Magnus appears briefly in a flashback. He is shooting fireworks in the air. He leaves the temple along with his fellow members and enters an End portal where he triumphantly stands on the dead Ender Dragon. Assembly Required In-Game Decision Go to Boom Town with Axel (Alive) Magnus will catch Jesse in a TNT trap and steal the amulet. Regardless of player decisions, Jesse will convince Magnus to follow them but Magnus insists on Jesse facing him in the "Death Bowl." Once again, Jesse defeats Magnus regardless and Magnus, Jesse, Axel, and Olivia return to the temple. Go to Redstonia with Olivia (Alive) Magnus will appear at the temple with Axel. After Ellegaard and Magnus spot each other, a quarrel will break out and will abruptly end after Jesse tells them to stop. Ellegaard will suggest they go to Soren's fortress and obtain the Formidi-Bomb, which Magnus proclaims "the F-Bomb." At Soren's fortress, both Magnus and Ellegaard storm off. The Last Place You Look Once Jesse and their friends leave the End, Magnus and Ellegaard will spot them. Both are fighting a herd of mobs and the Wither Storm is coming closer to them. In-Game Decision Take Magnus's Armor (Dead) Once Jesse takes Magnus's armor, the former will run into the Wither Storm's vicinity and attempt to craft the Formidi-Bomb. Once this fails and Jesse is levitated by the Wither Storm's tractor beams, they will spot Magnus and Ellegaard get slammed into a tree. Once Jesse has crafted the Formidi-Bomb, they will be knocked unconscious and wake up after dawn. Once they have noticed that Magnus is dying, they will rush to his side. Magnus asks Jesse to help everyone who was eaten by the Wither Storm. Jesse can choose to promise or not promise. Regardless, Magnus will die of his injuries. Take Ellegaard's Armor (Alive) Magnus will be seen upset at Ellegaard's death. A Block and a Hard Place Magnus will appear in this episode if Jesse took Ellegaard's armor in the previous episode. Magnus will first be seen hiding behind a stone wall. Once Jesse and their friends find horses, Magnus will ride on one with Soren on the rear end of the horse. Once Jesse arrives at a cave, Magnus will be seen with Soren and Gabriel. Magnus then appears at the end, giving Jesse a Nether Star to place on a beacon. If Magnus died in the previous episode, he will appear in Soren's flashbacks. Order Up! Magnus will appear in this episode on a banner if the player went to Boom Town, Magnus died, or both. A Journey's End? Magnus will appear in this episode on a banner if the player went to Boom Town, Magnus died, or both. Season 2 Hero in Residence Magnus will appear in this episode on a banner if the player went to Boom Town, Magnus died, or both. If Magnus is alive, Axel will mention that Magnus let him make the Fireworks for Boom Town. If Magnus is dead, Axel will mention that every year they have a memorial for Magnus with Fireworks and TNT. Appearances Season 1 *"The Order of the Stone" (Flashback, No Lines) *"Assembly Required" *"The Last Place You Look" *"A Block and a Hard Place" (Alive or Flashback) *"Order Up!" (Banner, Determinant) *"A Journey's End?" (Banner, Determinant) Season 2 *"Hero in Residence" (Banner, Determinant) Category:Characters Category:Determinant Category:Alive Category:Deceased